


Merry Christmas Babe

by stylinsonshipping



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: AU, Christmas, Fluff, Fluffy, Gifts, M/M, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsonshipping/pseuds/stylinsonshipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is very eager to open Christmas presents and he gets a certain present that he will remember forever.(and NO it's not smut haha)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Babe

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if this so short I tried.

Lou" "Lou" "Louis" "Boo bear?" Harry kept on pestering the sleeping boy until he opened his eyes. "Harold why are you waking me up at this hour?" Louis said, rubbing his temples. "Well, it’s Christmas Lou!" Harry said, a large smile on his face. Harry loved Christmas. It was probably his favorite time of year. "Yes it is. Thank you for telling me Hazz" the older boy said. He pulled the covers over him again, trying to go back to sleep. "Lou! Don’t sleep! I want to open presents" Harry protested. "Okay fine. Just let me have my tea first yeah" He said. Harry smile grew as he got out of bed.  
"Open this one first Lou" Harry said. He handed him a red package with a tiny little bow on it. Louis eagerly opened the present and found a tiny picture frame. The picture inside was of him and Louis on their first anniversary date. "Wow this is amazing Hazz. Thank you" He said. He gave his boyfriend and quick kiss on the cheek and reached for his present. It wasn’t as big but he tried his best. He passed a small red box to Harry to open. Harry slowly ripped the wrapping paper off the box and found a small black box. He opened the box and sitting perfectly was a small silver ring. "Wow Louis this is…." He lost his words. "Read the engraving babe". Harry held the ring closer to him and written in script on the ring was "I promise forever and always". Harry almost burst into tears on the spot but he tried to contain them. The older boy slid the silver ring on Harrys finger and smiled. It fit perfectly. "I just wanted to let you know that I promise to love you. You’re mine forever and always. Remember?". Harry’s mind instantly went back to the early days on the X-factor. They fell in love then and they promised to be together forever and always. "Thank you Louis. I love you". Harry pressed his lips against Louis’s and ran his fingers through his hair. "I love you too. Merry Christmas babe"


End file.
